Mutant Wrestling Federation
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The MWF has always been a prestigious company, but when the Foot Clan invades it, things take a turn they never expected. Will the MWF survive, or will the Foot Clan take over and defeat the MWF?
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Wrestling Federation

Chapter 1: So It Begins

A/N: This is a plot bunny that came to me last night while I was watching WWE Monday Night RAW. I tried to block it from my mind so I could concentrate on watching the show, but it wouldn't stop biting at me, so I decided it would be best to just type it out and see where it takes me. I thought it would be cool to combine TMNT with wrestling, and this is what came to me, so everything I write about is from my own head. I hope that you all enjoy it, but if you're not a fan of wrestling or get confused, just let me know and I'll try and answer any questions you guys may have. And now on with the story.

Summary: The MWF has always been a prestigious company, but when the Foot Clan invades it, things take a turn they never expected. Will the MWF survive, or will the Foot Clan take over and defeat the MWF?

Hamato Splinter sighed as he looked over the matches for the evening. Most of them looked fine, but he thought that something was off, though he couldn't place it. He tried his best to shake off the feeling when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter!" he called out.

Jack Kurtzman entered the room, a flustered look on his face. "Splinter, there's someone who wants to come in and see you. Should I let him in?"

"Who is he?" Splinter asked.

"He says his name is Oroku Saki and he has business with you," Jack answered.

Splinter's eyes blazed with hatred. Oroku Saki was his enemy, and Splinter had no idea why someone like him would want to be in the same vicinity as him. However, rules dictated that he had to be accommodating for that's what he had based this whole company upon that anyone would be welcome.

"Send him in," he said.

Jack left and came back with a man dressed in bladed armor. Saki's eyes were filled with malice as he stared down at his most hated enemy.

"Saki, what can I do for you?" Splinter asked.

"I would like for my men to be included in your federation, Yoshi," Saki replied.

Splinter cringed as he heard his enemy address him by the name that used to be his before he was mutated into a rat. "And how do I know that your men will not sabotage my company?" he answered.

"Are you really going to let an old grudge come between the prospect for more wrestlers?" Saki asked him.

"It is funny you should ask that when I stole Miwa back from you, and you cannot let it go, Shredder," Splinter retorted.

Rage filled Shredder's face at these words, but he quickly composed himself. "That is all water under the bridge," he said. "I think my mutants and other men would benefit from being in your company."

"I am sorry, but I do not trust you or anything you have to offer," Splinter said.

"I thought this company was about welcoming anyone who wanted to join," Shredder reminded him.

"Yes, anyone who has good intentions and who truly wants to live out their dream," Splinter replied. "That does not include manipulative tyrants who will do anything to gain power over their adversaries and who will use any means to do so."

Shredder growled. "You will let my men in, or else," he said.

"I am sorry, but my answer is final," Splinter said. "Jack, please show this man out."

"You will regret your decision, Yoshi!" Shredder threatened. "Mark my words!" And with that, he left Splinter's office.

Splinter shook his head. He had no time for Shredder's games and decided not to take his threat seriously. But little did he know that he should have, for it would prove to end up in disaster.

22222

Back in the locker room area, Leonardo Hamato prepared for his match. He enjoyed being in the MWF and was the MWF World Heavyweight Champion, a title he had carried for six months. He always made it a point to defend the title every week for he felt that a champion should fight for the title and not just sit around and let it collect dust like some wrestlers tended to do. He heard a knock on his door and told whoever it was to enter.

He was greeted by his brother, Raphael, and his tag team partner, Slash. Both were the MWF Tag Team Champions and had held the titles for a month now. It was hard for anyone to beat them due to Slash's size, but that was a big deal for them.

"You nervous, Leo?" Raph asked his brother.

"No," Leo answered. "When do I ever get nervous?"

"C'mon, you know that being nervous is a good thing," Raph pressed, his green eyes shining with mischief.

"Raph, even you know better than to psych your brother out," Slash said.

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it was worth a shot," he said.

"Are you guys nervous for your match?" Leo asked them.

"Nah, we got this in the bag," Slash said.

"I noticed Sensei seemed distracted," Leo noted. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope, but you know how he gets before a show. He always wants it to go off without a hitch. Look, we'll see you later. We gotta get ready for our match."

"Good luck," Leo called out.

"You too," Raph and Slash said.

Leo continued his warm ups and then sat down to meditate before his match. He had a funny feeling about something, but decided to shake it off as nothing important. It was probably just Raph trying to psych him out.

22222

In another locker room, Michelangelo Hamato was smiling at his tag team partner, Mondo Gecko.

"Man, those tag belts are gonna be ours," Mikey proclaimed.

Mondo snorted. "I doubt your brother and Slash will give them up that easily," he said.

"True, but we can still show them that we're just as good as they are," Mikey answered.

"They already know that, dude. But I have a feeling that something's gonna go down."

"I didn't plan any pranks today," Mikey said. "I swear."

"No, it's not that," Mondo said. "It's just that I feel like there's something in the air."

"It's probably nerves, dude. I'm jonesing for some pizza but we can't eat before our matches, so we have to wait, which sucks."

"I don't think that's it," Mondo said.

"Well, put it out of your mind so we can focus on our match," Mikey said. "We've got some titles to win."

22222

In another locker room area, Donatello Hamato sighed as he stretched out. He still couldn't believe he was part of a wresting company as he had always detested wrestling. When Splinter presented the idea to him, one that Raph had initiated, he had been against even going for it until Splinter explained that it was very different from most wrestling federations that existed and that it would mix wrestling with fighting. One thing that was unique to MWF is that weapons were allowed to be used, and that made Donnie feel better about the whole thing. What didn't make him feel better was that his opponent was Casey Jones. Don didn't hate the human as much as he used to, but Casey often dealt out a lot of punishment to his opponents.

He heard a knock on his door and called, "Come in!"

The door opened and April O'Neil came into the locker room. "Hey, ready for your match tonight?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered. "What about you? Are you excited that you have a shot at the Women's title?"

"Yeah, but Miwa's tough, and I don't know if I can beat her," April said.

"You certainly can," Don reassured her. "I've seen you take on some of the toughest women out there. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks, Donnie," April said. "You're a good friend."

"No problem," Donnie said. "Well, I better get ready for my match."

"Good luck," April said.

"You too," Donnie replied.

22222

"The following contest is for one fall," announced Irma Langenstein, MWF's ring announcer. "Introducing first, the challengers, the Skater Boys, Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko."

Mikey and Mondo Gecko came out on their skateboards and started showing off for the crowd. Then they entered the ring and began posing for the fans to take pictures. Both were excited and hoped to take the Tag Titles for themselves.

"And their opponents, they are the MWF Tag Team Champions, Raphael and Slash," Irma announced.

Raph and Slash came out to a rousing ovation as they held the titles above their heads. Then they entered the ring and posed for the fans before facing Mikey and Mondo Gecko and holding the titles in front of them. Then they passed the titles to the referee who put them on the ground and rang the bell.

Slash started off the match with Mondo Gecko. The two locked up, but Mondo climbed on Slash's back and delivered a punch to the back of his head, trying to take the mutant down. Slash shook him off easily, causing Mondo to fly into the turnbuckle. Dazed, he lay there and Slash followed that up by slamming back first into Mondo. Mondo lay there for a minute and then gingerly got to his feet. Slash ran at him again, but Mondo ducked out of the way and managed to tag in Mikey.

"Come and get me, Slash!" Mikey taunted.

Slash roared and went for Mikey who ducked out of the way. He pulled out his nunchucks and swung them at Slash who dodged them effortlessly and swung his own mace at Mikey. Mikey tried to duck, but he got hit and went sprawling onto the mat. Slash tagged in Raph who lifted Mikey up and gave him a powerbomb. Mikey was winded, but as Raph tried for a patented leg drop, Mikey rolled out of the way. When Raph got to his feet, Mikey swept his legs and made him fall to the mat, following that up with a moonsault and a pin.

1…

2….

Raph kicked out causing Mikey to groan in frustration. Raph got up and gave Mikey a scoop slam before tagging Slash in. Slash got on the top turnbuckle and gave Mikey a Slash Splash, knocking the wind out of the freckled Turtle then covered him for the pin.

1…

2….

The bell rang, signaling the victor of the Tag Team Champions.

"Here are your winners and still MWF Tag Team Champions, Raphael and Slash!" Irma announced.

Mikey and Mondo exited the ring, disappointed that they hadn't won while Raph ad Slash celebrated their victory.

22222

The rest of the night passed in a blur and now it was time for the main event.

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, the challenger, Miyamoto Usagi!"

Miyamoto Usagi came out to a mixed reaction. He bowed to some of the fans and then made his way to the ring where he posed for his fans and awaited his opponent.

"And his opponent, he is the MWF World Heavyweight Champion, The Fearless Leader, Leonardo!"

Leo came out to a rousing ovation and gazed at some of his fans. He smiled and made his way to the ring, the title slung over his shoulder. He entered the ring and held the title up for all to see. Then he handed the title to the referee and faced his opponent. He and Usagi bowed to each other before the bell was rung.

Leo and Usagi locked up and Leo knocked Usagi back. Usagi tried for a side headlock, but Leo countered and gave Usagi a DDT. Usagi came back and pulled out his short sword while Leo unsheathed his katanas. The two swordsmen clashed and were evenly matched until Leo knocked the sword from Usagi's grip. He sheathed his own swords and gave Usagi a swinging neckbreaker followed by a crossbody. He was about to set Usagi up for the Sword Slice, when a disturbance caught his eye. Some black clad figures were entering the ring, and Leo was baffled. What were the Foot Ninjas doing here? He didn't have time to ponder it as they attacked both Leo and Usagi en masse. They threw Usagi out of the ring and set their sights on Leo. Leo was able to deliver a Sword Slice to three of them, but was attacked from behind and set upon before he could counter the attack. Blow after blow rained down, and Leo felt his knee snap from one of the blows, causing him extreme pain.

The crowd erupted as Raph and Slash came to Leo's aid. The Foot Ninjas scattered in all directions as Raph and Slash aided Leo and helped him to his feet.

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked.

Leo shook his head. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Raph was about to answer when Shredder appeared on the big screen over the entrance area. "I told you so, Splinter," he said. "You denied my men an opportunity, and I said that you would live to regret it. If you continue to thwart my men, it will only end in disaster for you." He laughed maniacally as the screen went black.

"That guy's outta control!" Raph said.

"Let's get Leo back to the training area," Slash said.

They helped Leo to the trainer's area where they looked over the blue-clad Turtle. He had multiple bruises, but his knee was the main problem. It was broken, and the trainer wasn't sure on when it would heal.

Splinter came in to check on his injured son. "If your leg does not heal within six months, you may have to relinquish the title."

"But, Sensei, that can't happen!" Leo protested. "I've worked too hard to get to this point!"

"I know, my son, but the title must be defended," Splinter said. "We will see how this plays out and go from there. For now, we should get you home where you can rest."

Raph helped Leo out of the arena and to the sewers where they all had their home. He settled Leo into bed and put ice on his knee. Then he and the others discussed what Shredder was playing at and why he had attacked Leo. It was obvious Shredder was trying to take over MWF, and that wasn't a good thing.

"We can't let him get away with this!" Raph charged. "MWF is OUR company!"

"Yes, but I am afraid if we do not let his men in, he will continue to wreak havoc and injure more of you," Splinter said.

"So what do we do?" Don asked.

"We will let them in," Splinter said. "It is the only way to ensure peace."

The Turtles looked at each other and weren't happy about this plan. Something told them that this wasn't a good idea, but Splinter was the one who knew best and they had to trust his judgment. Little did they know that things were just getting started and that this would lead to a bigger war.

Match Results:

Raphael and Slash (champs) def. Mikey and Mondo Gecko.

Miwa (champ) def. April O'Neil.

Casey Jones def. Donatello.

Leatherhead def. Rockwell

Radical def. Lucindra

Leonardo (champ) def. Usagi via DQ.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. I'm not going to detail every match that's featured as that would make the chapter too long, but I will include results to the matches so you know who won what match. As you can see, Shredder means business and it's not over yet for the MWF and the Foot Clan. The Sword Slice move is a variation of Diamond Dallas Page's move, The Diamond Cutter. I wanted to use that because DDP is my number one favorite wrestler even if he doesn't wrestle anymore and I see a lot of similarities between him and Leo, so that's why I wanted to use that particular move. So what did you think? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Mercy

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this little universe. I'm kind of making this up as I go, so if there aren't a lot of updates to this, it's because I'm slowly plotting this out and making sure that it's perfect. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Everyone in MWF was still reeling from Leo's attack and what it meant. When it was revealed that Shredder had asked Splinter to let his men into the company and Splinter had refused, then it became clear why the Foot had attacked Leo.

"You should let them into the company," Jack persuaded Splinter.

"I do not want my mortal enemy and his men here," Splinter replied.

"But if you don't let them in, they could attack more people," Jack argued.

"I say we take them down once and for all," Raph said, pounding a fist into his palm. "They have no right to attack anyone."

"No, we are not going to fight them," Splinter said. "That is what they want. We will just have to keep a close watch on them and see what they do next."

"And what if they attack more of your stars?" Jack asked.

"Then I will take action," replied Splinter. "Now, we must get ready for the show."

22222

Back in their locker room, Raph and Slash were discussing the attack. Leo was with them because Splinter didn't want him alone, and he figured that Raph and Slash had his back.

"I don't get what Splinter's playing at," Slash said. "If these guys attack more wrestlers, it's gonna be crazy."

"I know, and I don't want that to happen," Raph replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens tonight. Maybe it was just a bluff to take Leo out and Shredder won't do anything else."

"I doubt that, Raph," Leo said. "Shredder's ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

They said no more as the two prepared for their match against Pigeon Pete and Sir Malachi. But both of them were thinking about the Foot and what would happen if they attacked again.

22222

In another locker room, April O'Neil was getting ready for her match against Lucindra.

"I just think that maybe I should accompany you to the ring," Donnie said.

"Why would you do that?" April asked.

"Because I don't want the Foot to attack you," answered Donnie. "You know how ruthless they are."

April put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Relax, Donnie," she soothed. "Everything will be fine. Besides, I doubt they'd attack women. I think it's only you guys they're after."

"But how do you know that for sure?" persisted Donnie. "I really think Casey and I should go out there with you."

She glared at him. "I don't need you or Casey to protect me!" she snapped. "I can handle myself in case you forgot. Remember, I also trained under Master Splinter."

Don sighed. "I know you have, April, and I didn't mean that you can't take care of yourself," he said gently. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I get it, Donnie, but I'll be fine," she said, her anger ebbing away.

Don smiled and gave her a hug. "I know you will. Good luck in your match. You'll kick her butt.'

"Nah, Lucindra's tougher than me," she replied. "I'll probably get beaten to a pulp." She kissed Don on the lips and continued preparing for her match. She was confident that things would be okay, but little did she know that she was very wrong about that.

22222

"The following contest is set for one fall! Making her way to the ring, April O'Neil!"

April came out to loud applause as she slapped the fans' hands. Then she went to the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before leaping off and jumping up and down to get her blood flowing. She was very excited about this match and hoped that she'd beat Lucindra.

"And her opponent, Lucindra!"

Lucindra came out to a mix of cheers and boos as she made her way to the ring. She ignored everyone and simply entered the ring, fixing a glare at April. Lucindra's character was the heel, so she had to pretend to loathe April even though they were really good friends backstage.

The bell rang, and April and Lucindra locked up. Lucindra pushed April back and gave her a dropkick. April got up and gave Lucnidra a swinging neckbreaker. Lucindra clutched her neck in pain, and April pulled her back to her feet to try and give her a DDT, but Lucindra countered and gave April a clothesline. April was winded from the move, and Lucindra went to the top turnbuckle and hit her with a frog splash.

1….

2…..

April kicked out at the last second. Lucindra gave a cry of rage and lifted April onto her shoulders and gave her a backbreaker. As Lucindra tried an elbow to the stomach, April countered with a kick, knocking Lucindra back. April got up and began punching Lucindra who countered the blows. Then April got behind Lucindra and gave her a suplex. She went up to the turnbuckle and hit a hurracanrana on Lucindra, winding her. April quickly covered her opponent.

1…..

2…..

3!

"And here is your winner, April O'Neil!" Irma announced.

April smiled and basked in the cheers from the crowd, but Lucindra wasn't done yet. She came up and attacked April from behind, kicking her mercilessly. Just as she went on the top turnbuckle to deliver a move, black clad figures made their way to the ring. They pushed Lucindra off of the turnbuckle, causing her to crash into the floor below. Then they entered the ring and began attacking April. She tried to fight them off, but had no success as more kept on coming.

Donatello and Casey Jones entered the ring and drove the black clad figures back. Then Casey checked on Lucindra while Don tended to April. The crowd was shocked as no one thought the Foot would dare attack women, but they were proven wrong.

Suddenly, Shredder's face appeared on the giant screen above the entrance where the wrestlers came out. "As you can see, my men do not discriminate on who they attack," he said. "I warned you that you would regret your decision, Splinter, and I have kept my word. Unless you allow my men into your company, these attacks will continue, and I will spare no one in my quest. You have twenty-four hours to make your decision, and if you fail to give me what I want, then you and your pathetic company will suffer." He laughed evilly before disappearing.

22222

After the show was over all of the wrestlers gathered in the meeting room where the matches were planned.

"This can't go on, Sensei," Raph said. "Either you let the Foot into the MWF or we take them down for good."

"Yes, this cannot continue," Splinter said. "I will let the Foot in, but I will have some conditions that will be set down that will ensure they do not do this again."

"Is April okay?" Leo asked.

"She's fine though a bit shaken up," Don answered.

"Yeah, and Lucindra's got a hurt ankle," Casey added.

"So what do we do now?" Mikey asked his father.

"We will let the Foot in and see if Shredder agrees to our conditions. If he does, then we can proceed. If he doesn't, then I will have to find some other way of protecting all of you."

It was the only solution they had, but Raph and some of the others didn't really like the idea of the Foot joining the MWF. They had no respect for rules or authority, and that wasn't something that would be allowed in the company. Splinter dismissed everyone, but Kirby stayed with the rat.

"I can't believe this happened," he said. "You were supposed to protect her, Splinter!"

"I had no idea that they would attack women, Kirby," Splinter replied. "If I had known that, I would have protected both April and Lucindra."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with April wrestling in these conditions," Kirby said. "Maybe I should just take her out of the equation so she'll be safe."

"But she is in a major feud right now," said Splinter. "She must continue with it. I assure you that I will protect her in any way possible, Kirby. You have my word on that."

"I hope so, but if she gets attack by those lunatics again, I'm getting her out of the company," Kirby replied. "No one should have to suffer like this." And with that, he left the room.

22222

April was still sore from the attack and was staying with her father so he could protect her even though she had an apartment of her own.

"How are you feeling, Pumpkin?" Kirby asked her.

"I'm sore, but I think I'll be okay," she replied.

"I really don't like the idea of you wrestling like this," he said. "Maybe you should just quit."

"I can't do that, Dad!" April protested. "I'm in a big feud with Lucindra right now, and the fans are eating this up."

"It's not the fans I'm worried about," answered Kirby. "I don't want you getting hurt out there."

"Dad, I'll be fine," April reassured him. "Splinter already said he'll have protection for me and the other women out there. The Foot won't be getting to me again."

"I hope you're right, April," said Kirby. "I just hope you're right."

April sighed as her father left to go to sleep. Then she pulled out her T-Phone and dialed Donnie's number.

"Hey, April, are you okay?" Donnie asked her.

"I'm fine, but I'd be even better if you came to stay with me," she answered.

"I'll be right there," Don said.

In no time at all, Donnie entered April's room and smiled when he saw her in bed. He came over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Is there any special reason you asked me here?"

"Yeah, Dad's freaking out about the attack and doesn't want me to wrestle anymore," she answered.

Don sighed. "I figured he would be like this, but I can understand why. When I saw the Foot attack you, I just felt awful about it and felt like I could have prevented it."

"But there was nothing you could have done," April answered. "They would have attacked me anyway."

"True, but you know I care about you and want you to be safe."

"I'm always safe when I'm with you, Donnie," said April tenderly as she kissed him on the lips.

Don sighed in bliss and the two of them pushed the attack out of their minds as they continued to express their love for each other.

22222

Back at Foot Headquarters, Shredder was smiling. "I am pleased to announce that Hamato Yoshi has given in," he said. "We will now be part of the MWF."

"But why are we part of their federation, Mazzter?" Baxter Stockman buzzed. "Couldn't we zztart our own company?"

"Yes, but that is not the point," Shredder answered. "Now that Yoshi has agreed to our demands, we will now be able to take over his pathetic company and claim it for our own. It will be the dawning of a new era in wrestling as the Foot Clan gains power and control." With an evil laugh, Shredder dismissed his henchman and began plotting how to best take over the company. It wouldn't be long before Yoshi was groveling at Shredder's feet, and that would be the day when Oroku Saki was on top.

Match Results:

April O'Neil defeated Lucindra.

Raphael and Slash defeated Sir Malachi and Pigeon Pete

Casey Jones defeated Mondo Gecko

Donatello defeated Spyderbitez via DQ

Michelangelo defeated Snakeweed

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. A bit shorter than my other one, but it will do. So now you know that the Foot won't show mercy to anyone and will stop at nothing to get what they want. Now we have to see if they'll succeed. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
